Sand and leaves
by gaara'sGurl101
Summary: Gaara and Sasuke has been secretly dating for 8 months and there friends grow very suspicious of Gaara's close "friendship" with sasuke uchida how will this lead...
1. Chapter 1 Love at first sight

**Thinking of a good story hmm something interesting and full of suspense a thing that makes your heart wrench and, make tears flow from your eyes that you can't stop nor think about,**

**Well here it goes my story it's tragdic and sadness but a little love. **

**Here are the warnings **

**1. Yaoi **

**2. swearing **

**3. some of graphic details****.**

**4. rape**

**If you don't like reading these typical stories then I should **

**advise you to read a lighter and happy story. So let's get down to business shall we **

**Story: Sasuke and Gaara has been dating secretly the problem is there friends think that straight **

**which leads to trouble. **

**Disown: Naruto**

**Characters: gaara and sasuke**

Sasuke gave Gaara a kiss on the lips before the bell rung. "We should get to class" Sasuke said. gaara nodded and saw his friends. "Hey, what took you so long" Neji asked. "Nothing, a quick study lesson" Gaara lied.

''Come on guys" Sakura spoken. They went to class. Sasuke really liked gaara he was cute and charming in bed that's another story. They have been dating for about 8 months now secretly.

Gaara was reading and daydreaming.

_feeling your body next to mine_

_making soft kisses oh so heavy and sweet _

_saying kinky things in my ear that's a turn on _

_so much you make me want..._

"Gaara" naruto spoken. "Hmm" Gaara spoken. "You and Sasuke been hanging out way too much" naruto spoken. ''No, we haven't" Gaara lied. "Are you sure you guys are just friends" Sakura asked. "Yeah, were just like that" Gaara spoken.

"Okay" Sakura spoken. "Why would we ask a dumbass question like that" Gaara spoken. "Because for some reason-" Neji said. "Hey, Gaara" Sasuke spoken. "Oh, hi" Gaara spoken. "Can I talk to you for a second" Sasuke said. Gaara walked out the classroom with Sasuke.

"Yeah" Gaara spoken. "Wanna study together" Sasuke asked. "Yeah" Gaara added. "My brother isn't home anyway" Sasuke spoken. A smile came across gaara's face. Sasuke gave him a soft kiss on the cheek.

Sasuke and Gaara walked in the classroom. Suspicion was an uproar "You have been talking quite a while" Naruto asked. "Shut up you dobe" Sasuke snapped. Gaara was at sasuke's house. "Hmm, I never thought it this way" Gaara spoken.

"You play it so calm" Sasuke added. Gaara stared at Sasuke. ''Naruto and Sakura also Neji keep asking if were more than just friends" Gaara added. Sasuke smiled as he kissed the red head softly and delicately.

Gaara pulled Sasuke closer and he crawled between his legs and pinned Gaara. "Hey, no way" Gaara said. "So" Sasuke spoken with a grin. Sasuke kissed his neck making him moan softly. "I hit your sweet spot" Sasuke spoken. Gaara blushed.

"Your such a uke" Sasuke spoken. Gaara smirked "We will see about that" Gaara said and reversed it. "Games on you" Gaara said with a smirk. He kissed him until, soft footsteps came. They quickly pulled apart acted like nothing happen.

"I will walk you home" Sasuke spoken. "Oh, hello" Itachi said. "I was going to take gaara home" Sasuke spoken. "Okay, be back so I can talk to you" Itachi said. Sasuke nodded. They went to his house meanwhile, "We should test them" Naruto spoken.

"What do you mean" Itachi spoken. "To see if Sasuke and gaara are going out" Sai added. "And if he is" Itachi spoken. Neji had a smirk on his face. "We torture Gaara" Kiba said. "Rape him" Naruto added. "I don't know why but heard moaning" Itachi spoken.

"Wow'' sakura added. "Really" neji said. The door open it was sasuke ''Oh, Hi" Sakura spoken. "Sit" Itachi spoken. Sasuke stared at everyone ''What's going on" Sasuke said. "Well, how long you and gaara been going out" Itachi asked. Sasuke's eyes narrowed and was annoyed.

"Were friends that's all" Sasuke spoken. "Sure you are" Sai spoken. Sasuke was angry "Why would you ask a insane question like that!" Sasuke protested. Sasuke walked away and slammed the door to his room.

.


	2. Chapter 2: Caught redhanded

**Thinking of a good story hmm something interesting and full of suspense a thing that makes your heart wrench and, make tears flow from your eyes that you can't stop nor think about,**

**Well here it goes my story it's tragdic and sadness but a little love. **

**Here are the warnings **

**1. Yaoi **

**2. swearing **

**3. some of graphic details****.**

**4. rape**

**If you don't like reading these typical stories then I should **

**advise you to read a lighter and happy story. So let's get down to business shall we **

**Story: Sasuke and Gaara has been dating secretly the problem is there friends think that straight **

**which leads to trouble. **

**Disown: Naruto**

**Characters: gaara and sasuke**

Sasuke mind was insane he was being annoyed by being asked those questions. Gaara stared at the sky he had nothing else to do. Temari walked in. "Gaara" Temari asked. "Hmm, what is it" Gaara asked. "How are you and sasuke coming along" Temari spoken.

Gaara took a deep sigh. "Where doing great" Gaara added with a bit of happiness. "So, you haven't told your friends" Temari asked. Gaara hesitated "No...I...haven't or we didn't" Gaara spoken. "Sooner or later they are going to find out" Temari said.

"Don't please" Gaara begged. "I haven't told anyone" Temari spoken. Gaara smiled happily "Thanks" Gaara said cheerfully. "I'm your sister and I'll always protect you" Temari spoken. She hugged him. Kankuro walked in the room.

"Did I miss something" Kankuro asked. "No" Temari and Gaara spoken. Kankuro sighed "Okay, what the fuck ever" Kankuro spoken. Then, he walked away. "Why do you say that?" Temari asked. "Because me and sasuke you know close" Gaara spoken.

"Oh, well tell them to stop" Temari demanded. Gaara looked and sighed "Everything will be fine" Temari spoken. Sasuke stared at the window and came creeping Itachi. "Itachi" Sasuke yelled. "I just came to check on you" Itachi spoken.

"Don't ever sneak up on me like that" Sasuke yelled. "Wow, someone is being a bitch" Itachi said. Sasuke stared "I'm not" Sasuke yelled. "Then, what's wrong with you''Itachi asked. Sasuke folded his arms "The questions, you dumbass" Sasuke snapped.

"Oh, those that was a " Itachi said. "A test to see if I'm gay " Sasuke spoken quickly. Itachi knew his brother was that quick minded to understand. "I'm not 5 you ass" Sasuke shot back. "But if you were" Itachi spoken. "Just get the fuck out of my room" Sasuke commanded.

"Fine, I will" Itachi said. "Thank you, now shut the fucking door" Sasuke added. Itachi shut the door. Sasuke rested his head on the pillow as his dark eyes drift back and forth into sleep. Itachi stared he knew something was going on.

"Morning" Sasuke happily. "Morning" Gaara spoken. Sasuke kissed his lover on the lips. Made his face red as his hair. "You look cute" Sasuke added. Gaara blushed even more "So, what happen" Gaara said. Sasuke had a pissed off look in his eyes. "They keep harassing me about us" Sasuke spoken.

"Why do they care" Gaara snapped. Sasuke looked at him and pulled gaara close. "They don't have to know" Sasuke spoken. "My sister knows" Gaara spoken. "Hmm, she hasn't told" Sasuke asked. "No, she promised" Gaara said softly.

Sasuke was touching gaara's soft lips. Gaara eyes looked up and down. Then, Gaara heard footsteps and they pulled away. "Come on, let's go somewhere private" Sasuke insisted. "Agreed" Gaara spoken. Sakura looked and was curious. Sasuke and Gaara was running to there quite place were they make out and talk about family problems.

Sakura stared she followed the trail. Sasuke pulled Gaara close and kissed him. Gaara fell on the floor. Sasuke was kissing his soft pale neck. Making Gaara moan for more. Sasuke smiled. Sakura heard moaning and went behind the bushes and looked. Sakura's eyes narrowed in disbelief.

"Sasuke" Sakura said softly. Gaara smiled as he stared at the raven haired male. Luckily, Sakura had a camera She took photos of it. Sakura was so distraught of what she saw. "Sakura" Naruto spoken. Sakura was crying her hardest. They boy she loved was gay and with Gaara.

Everyone stared at her. "I saw...um..." Sakura spoken. "What was it" Itachi demanded. ''A kiss'' Sakura spoken. "A kiss from who" Kiba asked. Sakura was shaking her head then, told. ''Gaara and Sasuke kissing" Sakura said. Just as that happen gaara and sasuke walked out the forest and looked at each other.

"Get away from him" Sakura yelled. Gaara stared ''What are you talking about" Sasuke spoken. "I saw you don't lie" Sakura spoken. Gaara stared "I don't understand" Gaara spoken. "You two kiss is that true?" Naruto asked. "Stop asking questions" Sasuke growled.

"Just tell" Neji said. Gaara stared he hated those words it disgusted him. "Just tell us the truth" Kiba added. Gaara was being pushed his limit then, looked at sasuke. "Yes, were in a gay relationship" Gaara confessed. "For how long" Itachi said as he glared at sasuke and Gaara.

Sasuke stared at his brother "For 8 fucking months'' Sasuke added. Sasuke knew he was in trouble with itachi but, he didn't fucking care. ''Are you fucking happy" Gaara spoken. Gaara walked away. Then, they spoke "How could you lie" Itachi said. "I loved you" Sakura added. Sasuke stared at Sakura in disgust "To hell with you I hated your slutty ass" Sasuke confessed.

Sasuke walked away. Everyone stared a smirk appeared on neji's and sai's faces. Gaara was angry he was punching his pillow. Temari looked at him "I FUCKING HATE YOU" Gaara yelled. Gaara couldn't control it the secret was out caught red handed.

Temari rushed to her bother. "Gaara'' Temari asked. "What happen" Temari asked. Gaara calmed down and confessed. "They found out" Gaara said. Temari looked and hugged her crying brother.


	3. Chapter 3: Tormented

**Thinking of a good story hmm something interesting and full of suspense a thing that makes your heart wrench and, make tears flow from your eyes that you can't stop nor think about,**

**Well here it goes my story it's tragdic and sadness but a little love. **

**Here are the warnings **

**1. Yaoi **

**2. swearing **

**3. some of graphic details****.**

**4. rape**

**If you don't like reading these typical stories then I should **

**advise you to read a lighter and happy story. So let's get down to business shall we **

**Story: Sasuke and Gaara has been dating secretly the problem is there friends think that straight **

**which leads to trouble. **

**Disown: Naruto**

**Characters: gaara and sasuke**

Quickly rumors spread about Sasuke and Gaara's relationship. People started to dislike them and hated it. It reminded gaara of his hellish childhood. "Gay" One girl yelled. Sasuke glared "Shut up" Sasuke yelled.

"Slut" a boy yelled. Gaara was upset he wanted to hurt them. In classroom it was worse. "You fag" Sakura yelled. Gaara won't forget this. Sasuke looked up his friends that turned against him. "Why are you doing this" Gaara spoken.

"Because, We hate you and your with sasuke" Naruto added. "It's not our fault we fell in love" Sasuke protested. "You disgust me" Sai said coldly. Gaara was pissed he reaching his limit. "What's wrong you can't do anything with your bitch around you" Neji remarked.

Gaara lost control and sanity. Gaara punched neji in the face and threw him on the floor. Neji pushed him against the desk and thrown him on the floor. Neji kicked Gaara in the stomach as he screamed in pain. Gaara punched neji in the face and punching him in the eye.

Gaara kept socking him constantly laughing in his face. Neji threw gaara against the blackboard and smashed his face on the desk. Blood came out of Gaara's forehead feeling dazed. "You will regret it" Neji said coldly. Gaara struggled up crying in pain.

Sasuke eyes narrowed and ran to Gaara. Sasuke stared at him and was angry at neji. "neji" sasuke yelled. "What" Neji said. "Why the hell did you do that" Sasuke said. "Because, Your with a boy which is odd" neji said. "Shut up you sound just like my brother' Sasuke protested.

Neji scoffed "And your fucking this bastard" neji said. "Please just leave us alone'' Sasuke spoken. "You should have thought that before" sai added. Sasuke stared he hated it he wanted to kill them all for turning there backs on him cause he was gay.

Gaara stared at Sasuke. Each day it was worse and worse. temari and kankuro had noticed it gaara came home with strange marks on his body. Gaara stared and smiled at sasuke they talked. Until,

Then, Neji and Sai came over "So" Neji said. "Just leave us alone" Sasuke said. Neji stared "How is it" Sai asked, "Stop kissing up to me" Sasuke spoken. Gaara stared at sasuke. "Go wait for me" Sasuke said. Gaara gave a nod and walked away.

Gaara stepped out. "Now what" Sasuke spoken. "Well, why don't you come back" Neji asked. Sasuke stared in anger "Why what for" Sasuke spoken. "If you get rid of the red head bitch" Neji spoken. Gaara waited and stared. Then, he was grabbed.

Gaara struggled to fight them off. "Shut up" Naruto yelled. Sakura slapped him in the face and Gaara blacked out. They tied Gaara up. Naruto and them had a huge smirk on there faces. "Why should I love him" Sasuke protested. "Come on, we can be like old times when your straight" Sai said.

"No, I made my choice" Sasuke spoken. Neji had a smirk "Well, i guess you can see what we have installed for your bitch" Sai said. Sasuke stared "What, WHERE IS HE" Sasuke spoken. Neji looked at Sai. "NO, TELL ME" Sasuke yelled.

Gaara laid on the forest floor regaining to see and his friends glared at him. ''Look who's awake" Kiba added. Gaara was shaking uncontrollably. "What did I do wrong" Gaara cried. ''You pushed sasuke away from us" Sakura spoken. Gaara eyes narrowed.

A smirk was on sakura's face. She kicked gaara in the face. Gaara fell on the floor Naruto pulled Gaara by the hair and threw him to the floor. Kicked him twice in the stomach Gaara screamed in pain."Stop, please" Gaara begged. Gaara was screaming like hell so much pain.

Itachi punched Gaara in the stomach blood escaped from Gaara's mouth as he fell on the floor. "Stop!" Gaara screamed. The torture wasn't over "Remove his clothes" Itachi said. Sakura stripped his clothes off the air was freezing.

"Your hopeless, and we hate you" naruto yelled. Gaara was in unbearable pain. Sasuke stared at them "Where is He" Sasuke said in anger. Sasuke realized he ran Neji and Sai looked at him. Sasuke followed the path of screams. Sasuke looked he was beaten badly cut marks on his skin.

Gaara was badly hurt. "Gaara" sasuke yelled. When gaara struggled up Itachi kicked him like adog. Gaara screamed in pain. Sasuke ran and Itachi held him back "Let me fucking go" Sasuke yelled. "It's for your own good" Itachi said. "What the fuck do know about good" Sasuke said bitterly.

Neji and sai had smirks on there faces. "I hate you I fucking Hate you" Gaara screamed. Neji had a sadistic smile on his face. "I told you will regret this" Neji said smirk. Neji had a kunai in his hands Gaara eyes narrowed.

Neji cut the side of his forehead or carved it. Gaara screamed his hardest while, they laughed. Temari heard the scream so, did kankuro. "Gaara" Temari thought. Temari raced outside so, did kankuro. "Oh the fun isn't over" Sai said. The next they removed his undergarments.

Gaara screamed "No, please no" Gaara yelled. Sasuke couldn't see this anymore. Gaara was too weak to fight back. Neji flipped gaara over and shoved it inside Gaara. Gaara was screaming in pain. It was unbearable felt like his insides were tearing apart. The faster and harder neji went the harder gaara was screaming.

Sasuke was pissed at this. "Stop hurting him" Sasuke yelled. Neji thought this was fun and he wanted more fun after, Neji shoved his cock in Gaara's mouth choking him. Sasuke had one choice he bit his brother and ran to Gaara. Sasuke punched neji in the face like it was nothing. "You, sick bastard "Sasuke said in anger.

Gaara was in pain and was crying. Sasuke kneel down beside gaara. Temari stared so did kankuro. "What the fuck happen" Kankuro said in anger. Temari kneel beside her brother and wrapped around a shawl around Gaara so he wouldn't get cold.

Temari started crying. "What happen" Kankuro spoken. They were at the house and Sasuke spoke "He was raped and beaten" Sasuke said. "What why" Kankuro said. "Because me and Gaara were dating they were Jealous" sasuke explained. "Damn, was it that neji" Kankuro spoken.

Sasuke nodded. "And all my friends were involved I tired to stop it" Sasuke said. Temari hugged Sasuke as he cried. "He didn't deserve it" Sasuke cried. "I know he didn't" Temari spoken. Kankuro was very mad and confused. "How about you stay with us until, gaara gets better" Temari asked.

Sasuke smiled "Okay" Sasuke said. "Can we go and get your things" Kankuro asked. Sasuke nodded as he wiped his painful tears. "I'm going to make sure they don't hurt you"Temari spoken. Kankuro stared. "Temari is really good at this" Kankuro spoken. Sasuke walked out the door with kankuro and Temari.

Sasuke couldn't look at them in face. "Go get your stuff" Temari said. Sasuke nodded and rushed upstairs. "Oh, your the red head's bitchy sister" Sai sneered. Temari was pissed. "Call my sister a bitch one more time and see what is going to happen" Kankuro said in anger.

"How dare you hurt my brother he didn't do anything wrong!" Temari said. Neji laughed "What's so funny" Kankuro said. "He deserved it and he liked it" Neji said. ''No, he didn't you coward" Kankuro spoken. Sasuke quickly gathered his things.

He was downstairs. "Why, because he loved my brother instead of a female" Temari said. "You knew about the relationship" sakura said. "Of course, I don't tell bitches or sluts my secrets" Temari spoken.

"If I was you I would be really careful" Kankuro added. Sasuke walked downstairs and walked out the door with kankuro and Temari.


	4. Chapter 4: Sasuke and Gaara's revenge

**Thinking of a good story hmm something interesting and full of suspense a thing that makes your heart wrench and, make tears flow from your eyes that you can't stop nor think about,**

**Well here it goes my story it's tragdic and sadness but a little love. **

**Here are the warnings **

**1. Yaoi **

**2. swearing **

**3. some of graphic details****.**

**4. rape**

**If you don't like reading these typical stories then I should **

**advise you to read a lighter and happy story. So let's get down to business shall we **

**Story: Sasuke and Gaara has been dating secretly the problem is there friends think that straight **

**which leads to trouble. **

**Disown: Naruto**

**Characters: gaara and sasuke**

Sasuke couldn't forget what his friends did. It hurt him like a stab to the heart. Sasuke was in Gaara's room laying in the bed unconsicous. Sasuke smiled and kissed him on the forehead. "Whoa, let me get this freaking straight" Kankuro spoken.

"Yes" Temari said. "So, Your saying Gaara went out with Sasuke uchida" Kankuro spoken. "Yes, basically" Sasuke spoken. Kankuro laughed a bit ''For how long'' Kankuro asked. "Eight months" Sasuke said. Kankuro thought of this "Wow, having a gay brother" Kankuro said in shock.

Temari cleared her throat. "And you knew why the hell you didn't tell me" Kankuro spoken. Temari sighed "I knew you were going to react like this" Temari said. "No, I'm actually happy for Gaara" Kankuro spoken. Sasuke's eyes narrowed "I mean Gaara finally found love" Kankuro spoken.

Sasuke smiled ''No wonder why he has his moments'' Kankuro spoken. Sasuke stared "But, what I don't understand why they harassed you" Kankuro spoken. "Because me and Gaara were close they hated it" Sasuke said. Kankuro laid back "Just like his childhood" Temari said.

Sasuke seem confused. "It was this painful and hell I'm glad he didn't kill anyone" Temari said. "But isn't the thing under control" Sasuke asked. "Yeah, but if you hurt him in away he is going to get you back" Kankuro spoken. "Well, they deserved it they shouldn't rape him" Sasuke yelled.

"At least he is doing better'' Kankuro spoken. Gaara stared how was he out probably four days. He stumbled out of bed his stomach was still in pain. Sasuke stared it was gaara. "You should be back in bed" Temari commanded. Gaara cringed in pain . "You forgot to take your painkillers" Kankuro said.

"I will get breakfast started" Temari said. "I will go help Gaara back in bed" Sasuke said. Sasuke picked up gaara bridal style gaara rested his weak head on sasuke's chest. "It still hurts'' Gaara spoken. "I know you have to be rest, love" Sasuke said. Gaara nodded slowly they were upstairs ''Okay, here we go" Sasuke said.

Placed Gaara on the bed and pulled the covers on him. "I will bring your breakfast up, love" sasuke said. Sasuke kissed him on the forehead. Sasuke rushed down stairs. Temari handed the tray to sasuke. He walked upstairs and placed the tray for Gaara.

He ate and took the painkillers. "Well, what do you think" Gaara asked. Sasuke looked "For what" Sasuke said. "Revenge" Gaara said with a smirk. Sasuke smiled also. Temari came in the room Kankuro did too.

"Need assistance" Kankuro spoken. "Well, my brother is master of pranks" Gaara added. "Hell yeah i'm in" Sasuke said happily. Temari had a grin on her face "Well, we better start planning'' Temari said. They did when there wounds began to heal for gaara. Gaara's blood lust was growing out of control.

"Hmm, we can use kankuro's puppets" Temari said. "Good" sasuke spoken. They planned it run smoothly and quickly. Gaara had sadistic grin on his face more sociopath then homicidal. It was the blood lust inside him. The Shukaku smiled Sasuke saw it right threw him like glass.

He wanted he could taste it and feel the blood in the savory sand. "What's wrong with gaara" Sasuke said. Temari stared she knew the grin on his face. "He will finish the rest" Kankuro spoken with a smirk. It was dark the setting was just right.

Sasuke looked up. Gaara stared at him "Sorry, you had to see me like that" Gaara said. Sasuke smiled. "It's okay I know they deserved it" Sasuke said coldly. "I will spare you brother's life" Gaara said. Sasuke smiled happily "Thanks" Sasuke spoken. Sasuke hugged Gaara and kissed him.

Gaara kissed him back so sweet and softly. sasuke pinned Gaara down. he kissed the scar on his neck Gaara moaned softly. "Let's get you under control" Sasuke said softly. Gaara nodded happily they were kissing and touching so hot and savory.

That made it a turn on. The next thing they were naked kissing and teasing each other. Gaara was moaning like crazy that it the demon inside him. "Faster" Gaara said. Sasuke went fast and was picking up the pace. Gaara moaned in great pleasure he was about to hit his sweet spot.

Gaara screamed in pleasure "Fuck me harder" Gaara screamed. Temari and Kankuro heard moaning in the process " There fucking" Kankuro added. "You think" Temari spoken. ''OH FUCK ME HARDER!'' Gaara moaned. The bed was rocking like it was nothing.

The headboard banged rapidly. Gaara fell out so did sasuke. Gaara was under control. Sasuke kissed him on the forehead as he fallen asleep under the full lit moon. Gaara was feeling better but, he still hasn't forgotten what happen.

They went to sasuke's house. "Sasuke" Itachi said. "Yes" Sasuke said. Gaara stepped in Itachi's eyes narrowed. "Don't be frighten" Gaara added. Itachi was about an inch of running quickly the sand wrapped around Itachi's ankles.

"I don't have time, so hurry up" Gaara said. "WWWhat do you want" Itachi said. "I'm sparing your damn life so, hurry up" Gaara said impatiently. Gaara loosen his grip on itachi. "Your lucky he is saving your ass" Sasuke said. Gaara stared "He didn't do much damage" Gaara added.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Come on my slave" Gaara and Sasuke was laughing this was totally awesome. ''What are you going to do with me" Itachi said. "Lots of entertainment" Sasuke said with a evil grin. Itachi screamed struggled to fight it. "What should we do with him" Sasuke said.

"Dress up, I guess" Gaara added. "Okay, let's put on the make up and some heels and a pink cute dress" Sasuke said. "You little demons" Itachi yelled. "Temari and kankuro" Gaara yelled. "I will do the hair" Temari said. "Make up" Kankuro added. Gaara and sasuke was laughing.

"You will regret this" Itachi yelled. "You got the camera" Sasuke said. Gaara raised the camera. "Awe so cute are we" Sasuke said. "Hey, we need a little crown for the princess" Gaara said. Sasuke had realized. "I have a better idea" Sasuke added.

Sasuke grabbed some cat ears and leash. "You been a bad kitty" Gaara purred. "Hey, not fun" Itachi said. "For us it is" Sasuke spoken. Gaara and sasuke took photos Temari was taking them too. "This so much fun" Kankuro said.

Sasuke dangled the photos. "Now say sorry to Gaara" Sasuke said. "No" Itachi said. "Either that or I will show your friends these cute kitty photos" Gaara said. "You wouldn't dare" Itachi said. "Oh, we would" Sasuke remarked. "No"Itachi said. "Okay, well you must not love your little brother" Gaara whined.

Sasuke thought gaara was very cunning. "We mine us well, Kill you'' Gaara said. "Okay, I'm sorry okay i'm sorry about this" Itachi said. "Good, now help us" Sasuke said. Gaara had a lustful grin on his face. ''If you tell then, here are the kitty photos" Gaara said. Gaara held the photos "Deal" Itachi said.

"Now were talking" Sasuke said. In ways Gaara is very manipulative in many ways. Sasuke never saw this side before. "Now, they have to accept you again" Gaara spoken. Sasuke gave a nod. He went to school and saw his friends.

"Where's the red head" Sai sneered. "Oh, we broke up" Sasuke said. "Hmm, you don't say" Neji spoken. "Yep, we fought " Sasuke said. "Well, welcome back" Sai said. Gaara thought this was going to be fun. "A celebration" Neji yelled. "I guess" Sasuke said.

Sakura jumped in happiness. Gaara thought about was a full moon the perfect time and day. They partied at sasuke's house there were dancing and getting drunk Sasuke wasn't drunk. Sakura was a crazy drunk. Naruto was saying some random song. "Hehehehe" Naruto slurred. This was too fucking funny.

"I lllllove yyyou" Neji slurred and fell on the floor. Sasuke let Gaara in. "Wow, what ever you gave them it was strong" Gaara asked. "My heavy liquor of sake" Sasuke added. They were passed out drunk. Sasuke looked at Gaara. "Time for some fun" sasuke said. "You said it" Gaara added. They had make up and cameras. They removed all there clothes. Put them all on the bed naked including sakura.

They put make up on there faces. "Ready" Gaara said. Sasuke nodded. They were taking photos left and right flashing cameras everywhere. "This is so sweet" Sasuke said. "You said it" Gaara spoken, Sasuke and Gaara kissed each other.

The next morning, Sakura yawned she looked around. "What the-" Sakura said. sakura looked Neji, kiba, naruto also sai naked. Sakura screamed Naruto woke up. He was screaming. Kiba jumped out of bed. Neji stared. "Why are we naked, why my head hurts and my ass'' Neji spoken.

"Sakura, you look cute naked''Naruto said. ''Shut up, you perv" Sakura yelled. "Well, well" Gaara said. Sasuke had a huge smirk. Sakura was trying to cover herself up with the curtains. Gaara chuckled "That was some wild party huh" Gaara said. "It sure wasn't it Gaara-sama" Sasuke spoken.

"Apologize" Gaara said. "NO" Neji yelled. "Well, I guess we tell about the photos" Gaara said innocently. "What the fuck are you talking about" Kiba yelled. "This" Sasuke said. Gaara held the photos up "You were so cute together in the same bed" Sasuke said.

"Hey, that's blackmailing Itachi" Sakura yelled. " We got him too, now we can play nice or we can be naughty" Sasuke spoken. "Well, were are our clothes" Sai said. "What did we do with the clothes sasuke " Gaara said with concern.

"I dunno, I probably poured rubbing alcohol on them" Sasuke said. "Wait, you did what" Naruto said. "Probably burned them, I was probably drunk " Gaara spoken. "Okay, okay were totally sorry" Sai begged. "I'm sorry" Sakura said.

Gaara glared at neji. "neji" Gaara asked. "Yeah" Neji asked. "Do you feel any pain in your ass" Gaara said. Neji's eyes narrowed "You fucking bastard" Neji said. "What Can I say I get horny and i can't control myself" Gaara said. Neji screamed. "Now, can we be friends or is that a big deal" Sasuke said.

"Okay okay, we forgive you" Neji said. "And" Sasuke added. "Were totally happy for you" sakura said. "Thanks, but were keeping this for safe keeping" Sasuke said. Gaara smiled and kissed his lover so passionate made gaara go insane.

end


End file.
